


Within 8 Minutes

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Complete disregard for the law in the name of speed, Multi, troublemaker yusei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Yusei and Crow are running late for their date.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 5





	Within 8 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I completely reject cop Crow but extrapolating from that bit of canon I think that Crow would have gone through a period of time where he started trying to be on his best behaviour. I don’t think it lasted. But he tried.

“Dude, we’re going to be late.” Crow called from the other side of the lane. “Jack’s gonna give us hell. He’s going to be _pissy_.”

Yusei laughed. 

“I think we’ll be fine. The restaurant doesn’t even _open_ until 5:00.”

Crow groaned. “Uh, Earth to Yusei? It’s 4:52.”

“That’s enough time for a D-Wheel; come on.” Yusei said cheerfully. 

He gave Crow a mock salute and turned his bike to weave around the cars in front of him. Illegal? Yes. Faster? Also yes. 

“Oh _man_.” Crow complained. He was trying to stay out of trouble these days. But he followed Yusei’s lead anyhow. 

“If you get us thrown in jail, I’m gonna kill you, Yusei.” Crow said when they rejoined many cars ahead. 

“Like they could catch us to do it.” Yusei said back. “You want to race?”

Did he want to race; good god, he was serious. Yes, yes, he wanted to race. He also wanted to make it to dinner on time. But fuck, was Yusei _trying_ to make him give up his efforts to behave? He couldn’t race right now.

“Yeah, I wanna race.” his mouth said anyway.

Yusei grinned.

“First one there gets to kiss Jack first.” he declared, and sped away toward the end of the bridge.

——

They didn’t actually run into any trouble. The alleys were empty and they were only on main streets for brief periods. They had, after all, been doing this for ages, and neither of them had ever gotten arrested for anything they did if they made it onto their D-Wheels first. 

Yusei was still being a bad influence, though.

Crow pulled up to the restaurant at 5:03. They had easily shaved at least twenty minutes off their arrival time by doing it Yusei’s way. 

Yusei was already there, he discovered, as he found the Yusei Go parked next to the Wheel of Fortune in the parking lot. Oh well. It wasn’t as if getting kisses from Jack second was actually any better or worse than getting them first. He parked and went into the restaurant and found his partners at the table Jack had reserved two weeks ago. 

Jack stood up.

“Crow.” he said fondly, and he leaned down to kiss Crow’s lips sweetly. Crow smiled.

“Am I late?” he asked, scratching his head. 

“No, you’re right on time. Yusei got here just as the restaurant opened.”

Crow looked over at Yusei, who gave him a mischievous grin.

Yeah. Still a bad influence.


End file.
